Proud to Be
by Josu
Summary: Horatio finds many things to be thankful for on the 4th of July.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami

The title of this story came from Lee Greenwood's Song, God Bless The USA.

()()()()()()()()()

"When do I get out of here?" The bed squeaked as Horatio shifted into a more comfortable position, which wasn't easy with his left arm in a sling.

Calleigh sighed. " Horatio, you were shot and you just had surgery yesterday. It's going to be a few days yet."

"I feel fine." He shrugged and then winced.

"Sure, you do." Calleigh smiled sweetly and patted him lightly on his uninjured arm.

"Where's Eric? I've got something from the case to go over with him and he said he was going to stop by at the end of his shift." Horatio looked at the time on his watch. " And he got off an hour ago."

Calleigh's eyes grew wide for a moment before she smiled. "Frank sent him on an errand, he'll be here shortly."

Horatio narrowed his eyes toward the lovely southern lady in front of him, he could tell something was up but decided it was best to just wait until Eric arrived.

Horatio smiled. "It's getting late, Calleigh. Why don't you head on home, I'm sure you've got plans for the 4th."

"Getting tired of my company already, Horatio?"

Their eyes locked for a moment, until Calleigh looked away a blush rising to her cheeks.

Horatio cleared his throat. " That would never happen. I just don't want you to miss the firework celebration." Horatio pointed out the window where the sun was starting to set.

Calleigh took a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Well Eric is my ride, so I guess you're stuck with me until he gets back."

"I think I can handle that, Ms. Duquesne."

"Good." Calleigh smiled as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear and they fell into an easy conversation.

()()()()()()

Calleigh was staring out the window when a light knock came at Horatio's door, she glanced at the older man who had just fallen asleep and then watched as Eric entered the room with a young man in military attire.

She stood up and walked over to greet them. " I was starting to think you had gotten lost, Eric." She smiled to show she was merely joking.

Kyle removed his hat and stepped out from behind Eric. "It's my fault, Ms. Duquesne. My plane was late."

"Call me Calleigh, Kyle. The Ms. Duquesne makes me feel like my mother." Kyle smiled at her and she couldn't help but see how much he resembled Horatio.

"Calleigh?" They all turned as the figure in the bed opened tired eyes.

His eyes immediately locked onto Kyle and he broke out into a grin. "You must be the errand that Eric was taking care of?"

There was laughter from each individual in the room, before Eric spoke up. "Frank learned that he was coming home on emergency leave yesterday, we figured it would be easier not to mention it until we were sure."

Horatio nodded. "Come here." He motioned Kyle over with his good arm. "Give me a hug, kid."

Kyle bent over the railing on the bed and gave a Horatio a light hug, not wanting to hurt the injured man.

"It is so good to see you, Kyle." Horatio whispered in his son's ear, causing the young man to blink back tears.

"Come on." Calleigh whispered to Eric as she pulled him out of the room so father and son could have some alone time.

Kyle pulled back from the embrace with his father. " I was so scared, all they could tell me was that you had been injured, but nothing else."

Horatio pointed towards the chair that Calleigh had vacated. "Take a seat; I'm sure you're tired after that long flight."

Kyle nodded and did as his father instructed.

"I'm sure Eric informed you that I'm going to be fine. There was some muscle damage that required surgery, but it will heal fine."

Kyle nodded and once again found himself blinking back tears. " I think I finally understand how you must feel with me over there, fighting in Afghanistan."

"I do worry about you, son." Horatio sighed. "But a parent will worry about their child no matter where they are."

Kyle smiled. "Just as a child will worry about their parent."

"Have I told you how proud I am to be your father?" Horatio reached out a hand and laid it on the side of Kyle's face. "I love you."

This time a tear escaped and ran down Kyle's cheek, Horatio brushed it away with his thumb.

Kyle cleared his throat. "I love you too, Dad."

()()()()()()()()()

Yep, I threw in a small Calleigh/Horatio part. I have no opinion in that area one way or another, it just seemed to fit nicely in the story. : )

Have a great Independence Day, everyone : )


End file.
